Dylan Kirkland: User Guide and Manual
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: Congratulations!You have successfully (Or Accidently) Purchased an Dylan Kirkland (Wales) Unit! This manual is sure to ensure that you the owner can stay in perfect health (Minus some sanity here and there) with the third eldest of the Britannia brothers. Here is the manual on how to keep your wits about you with this mild-mannered gentleman!


**Dylan Kirkland: User Guide and Manual**

 **Congratulations!** You have successfully (Or Accidently) Purchased an Dylan Kirkland (Wales) Unit! This manual is sure to ensure that you the owner can stay in perfect health (Minus some sanity here and there) with the third eldest of the Britannia brothers.

* * *

 **Technical Specifications**

Name: Dylan Kirkland. Will Also Respond to: Wales and Cymru; Sometimes Brother

Place of Manufacture: Cardiff, Wales

Height: 5'8

Weight: Varies

Length: Like all Kirkland Men, Magical.

Age: 24 - 25

Birthday: March 3

* * *

 **Your Dylan Kirkland Unit Comes with the following:**

(5) Simple Dress Shirts

(5) Simple Dress Pants

(2) Out Door Clothing

(10) Books on Various Magicks

(1) European Frost Back Dragon Unit: Named Cole

(1) Key to the Grail Docks Entrance of the Fae

(2) Manual on how to get Dylan to Control his brothers

(1) International Library Card

* * *

 **Programming**

The Dylan Kirkland Unit is equipped with the following traits:

Daycare Teacher: As the calmest and most gentle of his brothers, Dylan loves children as well as outdoor activities, so it is the perfect job for the mild mannered unit. He gets to socialize with children and their families who come to pick them up as well as plan their days as he is a stickler for schedules.

Head Librarian: As a lover of books, being a librarians a perfect job for Dylan. Organizing, stamping, categorizing and having full authority over the workers and systems is just what he loves to do.

Mythology Professor: Unlike his brothers, Dylan is more partial to the magic of stars and the legends of the gods who rule over the zodiac stars. His lessons can almost be as painful as his eldest brother Allistor so be careful if they both have this job.

Guardian: For those amazing teenagers who live on their own with government help or live alone with parental consent (Unless you are legal age in some country to live on your own) you can persuade your Dylan Kirkland unit to become your guardian—for a price. Having been the peace keeper between his brothers and cousins, Dylan is the "Perfect" Guardian who knows just the right way to gain control and authority.

Husband/Boyfriend: Yes. This is a possible outcome for this unit. If you are into older men then this is the option for you. Do note though that this is one of the hardest to program. After all your unit must have mutual feelings. (Unless you specifically ordered this unit then you can have this programmed into his coding from the start)

* * *

 **Removal of your Dylan Kirkland Unit**

Dylan Kirkland is the calmest out of his brothers so he is very easy to handle. It's a bit hard to get him to show any other emotion as he comes off as passive-aggressive 24/7. So here are a few ways of waking up him.

If you have an **Arthur Kirkland** unit have him come and tap on the crate gently. They have the best relationship, your Arthur Kirkland unit might be a bit scared but he will do the job and promptly run away and will not come out again until Dylan has made their mothers scones.

Make some Earl Gray and fresh biscotti, while playing some classical music, he will kick the crate open (amazingly it is perfect precision so it does not splinter but the nails simply fall out and the wooden panel falls flat) he will introduce himself then politely ask if he may partake in tea time.

There should be a small red fire proof box next to your Wales unit's own crate, opening it will cause his dragon Cole to appear and as if sensing his partner is awake, he will ask to be let out.

We have one final step as your Dylan Kirkland Unit is actually a tad bit of a deep sleeper. Kick his crate over but run. He can be as evil as his eldest brother Scotland if woken up rudely.

All in all once it is said and done (More like woken up) feel free to move onto reprogramming.

 **Reprogramming**

This unit is amazingly (Just like Scotland) always in default mode but on the slight chance he isn't you must always ask to reprogram him. Never try it even after getting him out of the box (Crate).

 _Calm (Default)_

 _Quiet (Default)_

 _Sleepy_

 _Obsessive and Compulsive_

 _Perfectionist_

 _Violent (Locked)_

 _Drunk (Locked)_

 _Possessive (Locked)_

This unit comes with two default modes _Calm_ and _Quiet._ He never leaves these modes per-say since that is his base personality. Dylan is mild-mannered and only speaks when spoken to or when he feels like he should state his opinion or lecture.

The _Sleepy_ mode is self explanatory. Dylan is known to doze off time to time even if he is keeping himself busy. His calm nature and his need to overwork himself causes his energy to run out swiftly.

One of his most dangerous modes would have to be his _Obsessive and Compulsive perfectionist_ ways. It's best to stay out of his way and let him do whatever he wants be it cleaning, cooking, or pretty much anything he can get his hands on. Got to do taxes? Bills? Let him at it...just watch out he might go budget tight.

 _Violent_ and _Drunk_ mode are locked for a reason. Like his older brothers Scotland and Ireland he can hold his liquor but if he has too much, it takes all three Siblings, Plus their cousin France and the Bad Touch Trio to stop Wales. Wales is known to be a violent if not flirty drunk, though he will not raise a hand against a woman, he will not hesitate to send a man to ER.

* * *

 **Relationships**

 **Francis Bonnefois:** The two weren't very close growing up but the two do sit down and talk once in a while over the newest romance novel or book, or to check in on the family or to share new recipes. Dylan will not hesitate to set Francis on fire though or sick Cole on him if he becomes to physical with his own person. By extension Dylan is also close with Spain and Prussia...though it often causes the Bad Touch Trio to be on their best behavior in fear of having magic cast upon their person.

 **Allistor Kirkland:** Dylan's relationship with his eldest brother is almost similar to the relationship of Norway and Denmark. It is hot and cold but the two respect each other and will still call each other terms of endearment though it normally involves Dylan's foot in Alistair's face and Alistair's fist in Dylan's gut. Dylan is the only one who can out right stop his eldest brother from going into rampages or beating on others as he knows Alistair is the only one to have ever seen him truly mad. When they are in good spirits one can normally see the two in the local pub or bar sharing some whiskey or scotch or even ale as they talk about various things or they are out in a clearing throwing magic at each other for a work out.

 **Patrick Kirkland** : Being only four years younger than Patrick, Dylan is closest to him despite those four years. The two can always be seen together either just talking, playing poker, drinking (Mostly making sure Patrick behaves on Dylan's part) or watching movies. It was due to Dylan that Patrick came out of his depression as the Personification of Ireland thought he was useless compared to Scotland in ways of strength while not as politically sound as England nor as magic inclined as Wales. But it was due to Dylan's encouragement that Patrick was the luckiest man on earth and the kindest (In a sense) did he buck up and cause an unbreakable brotherly bond.

 **Arthur Kirkland:** Dylan is known to tease Arthur but not to the point of causing the youngest brother to have a mental breakdown. Dylan is very protective over Arthur and would do anything to protect him from behind the scenes, never out-right showing it unless it is needed. Out of all his siblings he is most known to frequent Arthur's home in Liverpool not London. Whenever they meet the first thing Dylan does is try to fix Arthur's perpetual messy hair while teasing him and fixing up his outfit of the day, despite his own strawberry blonde locks always being in a slight diary. When they were children Dylan was the only one to teach Arthur how to use a bow and arrow to hunt as well as how to ride a horse and teach him magic-though till this day Dylan has never had the heart to tell his youngest brother that he is not magically inclined as it mostly backfires-Dylan also regrets he wasn't a better cooking teacher so whenever they meet he tries to help only to promptly kick Arthur out of the kitchen while shaking a skillet.

 **Kiku Honda:** Due to their similar personalities, the two get along well. Often sharing in old superstations and stories as well as their technologies. During the spring you can often find Dylan wandering about with Kiku (If you have one or if there is one nearby) simple talking about animals, nature, and other small things. To most this pair is very odd yet no one really questions it.

* * *

 **Cleaning**

Your unit is perfectly capable of cleaning himself, and he will threaten to freeze you with ice magic or mentally scar you if you even try to help him (Unless you are in a relationship). Though he will bath with a chibi unit or a Sealand unit-or your own children and/or younger siblings.

 **Feeding:**

This unity isn't very picky but must always require some Hot and/or Cold tea with every meal or snack. Though at times he will demand traditional European foods and rare times Japanese and the odd craving for McDonalds here and there.

 **End Notes:**

With proper care and attention (and a strong will and mind) we are sure you are able to handle and enjoy your DYLAN KIRKLAND unit. He is bound to bring much joy to your life…if you can handle it. Do note though, each unit is an android so they will not age and each will have a terrifying amount of strength so always have a repairman (and therapist) On call!

 **Trouble Shooting:** Uh-oh! Instead of a young adult you have a pre-teen in the crate in front of you. You have just received a young Wales, you will be able to tell as he is clothed in a Peter Pan type outfit. You may either keep him or return him.

* * *

 **Questions & Answers**

 **Q:** Is it possible to end up in a relationship with my unit?

 **A:** It is indeed possible, this unit will fall in love with a person regardless of their gender, it is also possible to enter a relationship after sometime if they think of you as a sister/brother. You can also order him with that function.

 **Q:** My Unit keeps asking for his brothers but there are none around! What do I do?

 **A:** Depending on the time frame of pop-up adds and those who actually pay for the units will vary, there is a great chance you will not see another unit around unless you buy it yourself or come to our main HQ. So in other words sorry but you might be fucked on this one.

 **Q:** Exactly how much did I buy this unit for?! Do you have to pay even if you get the pop up?

 **A:** You have one full year to decide if you wish to be a beta tester and have your units for free till a certain time or pay up one full year from the exact day you received your unit. The asking price for the Dylan KirklandUnit is normally around 95,000$.

* * *

 **~Yuri's Corner~**

It's like 3:48 AM PST and I will edit this another time. I'll put out Australia and Ireland later... **Elite Kessu** got my arse moving so thank her for this! Again...I'll edit and do more detail or re-arrange stuff as soon as I can.


End file.
